


A Well Deserved Bath

by lululawlawlu



Series: Explicit Adventures [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Law is a sexy grump, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu





	A Well Deserved Bath

It had been an extremely long day for Sanji. He’d had to wrestle his ravenous captain away from half-cooked meat, cater to Trafalgar Law’s ridiculously picky palate, keep that damned marimo in his place, and make sure that the lovely ladies were well pampered with fine desserts and cocktails. Sanji was looking forward to letting his stress dissipate while soaking his muscles in the warm comfort of a bath. He stubbed out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe and tossed it into a nearby bin. Untying the laces of his hand-crafted leather shoes, he slipped them off to place them gently on a shelf before sliding open the door of the changing room that separated the hallway from the men's bath. 

Running water could be heard from the bath area. He slipped off his tie and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, praying that whoever it was, they were not going to disturb his desperately needed relaxation. With any luck, it would only be Law who seemed to also prefer bathing at night. Sanji didn’t mind him too much. His choosy diet and smug attitude could be annoying at times, but he realized the value of peace and quiet. 

Sanji tugged the tail of his belt to pop the buckle's tongue out of its hole and began to unzip his pants when he heard it- that laugh.

“Shi shi shi~” 

The infamous laughter that unnerved Sanji exiled any hope of tranquility for the sea cook. If Luffy was in there, then there was no chance of getting a calm and quiet bath. Sure, there were times when he appreciated Luffy’s levity, but at a time like this when Sanji desperately needed a moment of tranquility, he found his captain annoying as hell. Sanji would just have to wash quickly and find himself some alone time elsewhere.

“Ohhhhhh, Torao, you feel soooo good,” Luffy moaned out from the other side of the door. 

Sanji slowly pulled off his socks, testing his ears against the sound of the running water, wondering what exactly that comment was for. 

“Harder! No, harder!” Luffy’s breathy voice was demanding now.

“Shhhh, Luffy-ya, you gotta be quiet.”

“Give it to me harder, Tora- ah! Ahhhhnnn~”

Sanji stood frozen, the hairs on his neck standing on end, the heart in his chest nearly seized. A host of inappropriate, obscene scenarios swam through his head as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing. Surely they weren’t. They wouldn’t- not in the bath.

“There! Right there! Oooh yes! Oh, fuck!” Luffy was nearly losing his mind.

“Seriously, Luffy-ya, I’m going to-” Law’s voice came out harsh between gritted teeth.

“Ahhh Torao~” 

“Oi! Shut the hell up over there! I’m tryin’ to enjoy a bath!” Zoro’s voice shouted.

"But it feels so amazing the way Torao scrubs my back.” 

“If I have to tell you to be quiet again, I really am going to stop, Luffy-ya.” 

“I don’t want to be quiet.” 

“Just think of it as polite. Like when we’re in the library,” Law reasoned 

“But we’re not in the library and you aren’t giving me sex like we do in the library,” Luffy’s voice came out in an annoyed huff.

“Oh, I did _not_ need to know that,” Sanji grumbled as he ran a hand over his flushed face. He took up his clothes and flung them into the laundry hamper before shoving open the door to the bath. He was going to take a nice, warm and comfortable bath, goddammit. Anyone who further deprived him of relaxation was getting kicked.


End file.
